


Paradise

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [25]
Category: Free!
Genre: I mean uber disgusting fluff, M/M, May Cause Diabetes, Multi, fwp (fluff without plot), pure domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin awoke from his impromptu nap some time later, they were all still sprawled in the same position while Ai and Seijuurou chatted quietly.</p><p>	“If you could go anywhere in the world right now, where would it be?” Seijuurou was asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

3-15-15

Prompt: Paradise

Pairing: NitoMikoRin

Rating: G

 

               Seijuurou was humming some made-up tune under his breath as he vacuumed the living room floor. Ai watched him from the couch, smiling discreetly over his magazine as the normally boisterous redhead turned soft and gentle. He listened as the front door opened and closed and Rin came in from taking out the trash to sit on the couch next to him. Ai crawled into his lap and curled with his head tucked under Rin’s chin and let out a contented sigh.

 

               “I love you,” he whispered, just loud enough for Rin to hear. Rin chuckled lightly and tightened his hold on Ai.

 

               “Where did that come from all of a sudden?” he asked. Ai shrugged.

 

               “I just really love you,” he answered. “Both of you. And I feel like that’s something that needs to be said as often as possible.” The room went silent as Seijuurou switched off the vacuum and stopped humming. He turned, spotted the two on the couch, and grinned.

 

               “You two,” he muttered, plopping down on the end of the couch. He turned so he was facing them, and then tugged on Rin’s shirt until he was lying between Seijuurou’s legs, back against his chest and Ai curled up on top of him. He started humming that song again.

 

 

 

               When Rin awoke from his impromptu nap some time later, they were all still sprawled in the same position while Ai and Seijuurou chatted quietly.

 

               “If you could go anywhere in the world right now, where would it be?” Seijuurou was asking.

 

               “I don’t know,” Ai said. “Probably somewhere tropical. But not Hawaii. Somewhere there aren’t a ton of tourists.”

 

               “You’re not really going to find somewhere like that,” Seijuurou laughed. Ai huffed.

 

               “Well, where would you go?” he snapped.

 

               Seijuurou hummed and buried his nose in Rin’s hair, thinking.

 

               “Sydney,” he answered.

 

               “Why Sydney?” Ai asked with a giggle.

 

               “Well, it’s where our boy got his start. Haven’t you ever been curious?” Seijuurou’s voice turned wistful, and something in Rin’s chest clenched at the sound. “There’s a whole part of his life we know so little about. If I had the chance, I’d like to learn.”

 

               “That’s actually really sweet, Sei,” Ai hummed.

 

               “Don’t tell Rin. I have a reputation to keep.” Rin chuckled.

 

               “Busted.” Seijuurou tensed, looking down at him.

 

               “When the hell did you wake up?” he cried.

 

               “Just in time to hear you wax poetic on how desperately you wish you knew all the intimate details of my early adolescence,” Rin answered with a yawn. “Anyway, there’s really not much to tell. Australia’s different from Japan, sure, but it’s not like I stopped being Japanese when I went there.”

 

               “Still,” Ai said, stretching back and rolling onto his stomach so he could prop his chin up on Rin’s collar bone, “it’d be nice to see where you spent that early adolescence.”

 

               “I’ll take you someday,” Rin promised. They were quiet for a moment, and Rin almost drifted off again.

 

               “What about you?” Seijuurou asked. “Where would you go if you could go anywhere?”

 

               “Right here,” Rin answered without a moment’s pause. He could feel them staring at him, so he opened his eyes to meet a twin blue and gold stare.

 

               “What makes you say that?” Ai asked.

 

               “I’ve been all over the world,” Rin answered. “It’s not like there’s a better paradise than with you two.” The instant the words left his mouth, Rin wanted to crawl into a hole and never emerge. He could feel his face heating, and was sure he was almost as red as his hair now. “Shut up, Mikoshiba,” he snapped.

 

               “I haven’t even said anything!” Seijuurou protested.

 

               “You were going to, I could tell.” Seijuurou sat up suddenly, forcing Ai onto his knees and wrapping Rin in a bear hug. Ai cuddled up to Rin’s front and stretched his arms as far as they would go around the other two.

 

               “I was going to say that that was the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” Seijuurou said, not an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. “And that I love you very much.” Rin closed his eyes, glad for the momentary respite he got before the others noticed he was crying.

 

               “Shut up,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Complaints may be filed - and subsequently gloated over - at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
